fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda
Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma is one of the main characters in the series, who is one of Timmy and Chloe's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo, and her son Poof. Unlike her husband, Wanda tends to be more responsible and is reluctant to grant dumb wishes, but is usually obliged to grant them anyway or Cosmo grants them instead. Wanda is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in the cartoon, who also voiced the CGI version of Wanda in the Live-Action Movies. A humanized version of Wanda also appeared in the first live movie, played in live action by Cheryl Hines. Character Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just as much as she loves her son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the second last baby born in Fairy World (before Wanda), implying that Wanda is slightly younger than him, and is the middle of Timmy's fairies. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive. She was apparently very popular in high school. Wanda is usually seen as more intelligent than her other half, Cosmo, and this is parodied to the extreme in Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, who are exact opposites of Cosmo and Wanda. Anti-Cosmo is Wanda's equivalent and is an evil genius, while Anti-Wanda is Cosmo's equivalent and is the dumber one who often foils everything with her incredible stupidity. Despite this, however, Wanda can be just as guilty as her husband in making errant wishes without reading Da Rules first, causing Timmy to get into trouble or into a situation that cannot easily be unwished. Usually though, it is Wanda who is the sole voice of reason when Cosmo and Timmy are about to make a dumb wish (though originally in the shorts Wanda came off as ditzy.) Wanda is originally described as daffy, as was her husband, and holds a wicked temper. She is often defined as an extremely nagging woman by many characters on the show. Description Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes. Like all Fairy Godparents, she has a crown floating above her head, carries a magic wand, and has fly-like wings which enable her to float. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic car wash, her hair went completely straight. She also wears a yellow T-shirt and black pants. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is a moron and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Oftentimes her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Cosmo, and he often uses this to tease her. In the episode Planet Poof, she also uses her swirly hair to curl it around people and throw them! Weaknesses * Cosmo's ideas * Jorgen * Butterfly nets * Chocolate * Magical Build-up * Crocker (sometimes) * Poof being hurt * Rump Roast Background Early life Wanda was born in Fairy World to her father, Big Daddy and an unknown mother. Her twin sister, Blonda (who her mother apparently liked best and who is somehow hotter), chose the "easy life," while Wanda became the hard working daughter. Blonda lives, and works in Fairywood, and stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes himself to Blonda's trailer and Wanda and Blonda switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life. It turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn't figure the hard life until the paparazzi took pictures of Blonda (Wanda) naked in a hot tub. Around her teenage years, Wanda was apparently popular among her peers. Wanda also dated Juandissimo Magnifico before she met Cosmo. Juandissimo was an exchange student at their school. Meeting Cosmo Wanda and Cosmo first met, apparently, at a restaurant where Cosmo worked as a waiter. It was obviously love at first sight. The two dated for a while, which both of their parents strongly disliked and were aware of. Cosmo then proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap, to which she happily accepted. The pair then secretly wedded away from their prying in-laws. They remained a happy couple for thousands of years, despite some bumps along the way, such as Cosmo faking a coma after realizing he forgot a wedding anniversary, and a few sabotage attempts by Mama Cosma. Family After a year or so of having Timmy as their fairy godchild, he wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together. To his surprise, it was Cosmo that got pregnant, not Wanda, due to the obviously backwards nature of Fairy Pregnancy. After Poof was born, Wanda is seen caring for Poof the most, since Cosmo apparently never went to parenting school but Cosmo still tries his best to be a responsible father and a fairy godfather. Future Life Live-Action Movies In the live-action film "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Wanda is still Timmy Turner's fairy godmother after thirteen years. Wanda is seen in both CGI-animated form (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) and a live-action "human" form where she is played by Cheryl Hines. In the film, Wanda and Cosmo try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie, because if he falls in love with her, he will no longer be considered to be a child and he will lose his fairies forever. At one point, Wanda and Cosmo transform themselves into humans in order to disrupt Timmy and Tootie's date. Timmy decides to try to use his magic to make up to Tootie, by fulfilling her wish to restore the Dimmsdale Park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood. However, while Timmy and Tootie almost kiss, Wanda distracts Timmy and he falls out of the Dogwood tree, causing Tootie to suspect he is seeing another girl or has just gotten out of a bad relationship due to his secrecy and reluctance to kiss her. After Tootie is captured by Hugh J. Magnate Jr., Wanda and Cosmo initially decide not rescue her so that they can stay with Timmy, but Poof gives them an "intense stare of guilt" and brings them to realize they've been doing the wrong thing. They are then suddenly captured by Mr. Crocker and placed in his Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, where their magic is rerouted so that are forced to grant Magnate's wishes, which also gradually drains their life force. However, Timmy manages to save them by confessing his love to Tootie and passionately kissing her, which causes him to officially lose his fairies due to him having now officially grown up, but also frees them from Magnate. In the end, because of how much Timmy loved them,(mostly Wanda) though, the Fairy Council adds the Timmy Turner Loophole to Da Rules, allowing Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof to stay with Timmy into his adulthood, and with Tootie allowed to know of their existence. Then, in "A Fairly Odd Christmas", she's still alongside Timmy and Tootie, as they run the Wishful Thinking van around the world granting wishes. When all the wish-granting bothers Santa Claus, she follows Timmy to North Pole. When Timmy makes a wish inside Santa's Workshop and Cosmo tries to grant it, his wand ends up firing a magic bean into Santa's direction, making him fall and get injured. Timmy then must go on a quest to meet Elmer the Elder Elf, the only one capable of fixing this mess. Wanda - along with Cosmo and Poof - goes with Timmy, even without magic (due to the North Pole's polarity). At the end of A Fairly Odd Summer, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are assigned as new godparents of Marty and Mitzie, while Timmy becomes a new fairy. Main Series In Channel Chasers, it is shown that she and Cosmo will become fairy godparents to Timmy's future children Tammy and Tommy. Other Appearances Being one of the three main characters of the show, Wanda has appeared in just about every other Fairly OddParents related media created. Comic Books Wanda also appears in the comic books. Video Games Wanda appears in the video game "The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules" where, in the console versions, Timmy tries to wish away Da Rules but only causes Vicky to find them and gain control over their wishes. Throughout the game, Wanda and Cosmo provide hints to the player. She also appears throughout the game "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy", where the player can photograph Wanda and Cosmo. Both the fairies move very quickly and can be hard to capture. They usually appear inside lockers. Relationships Cosmo and Wanda ]] Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official "pairing" of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Wanda is the wiser one, and often has to step in between Cosmo and Timmy to stop them from doing something fun and destructive ("fun-structive"), and this, more often than not, gets her called a "nag," despite her being completely right in the first place. Cosmo has made occasional jokes about his relationship and wanting to get out of marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series. In some episodes, Wanda is often "chased" by Juandissimo who takes advantage of certain situations. Cosmo is prone to fits of jealousy in these moments, and he will quickly interject and even resort to violence to keep other men away from his wife. This proves that Cosmo really loves Wanda and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked at a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. They dated for some time and finally, Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. |right]] Wanda and Poof Wanda loves her only son Poof as much she loves her godchild Timmy. Wanda and Poof have a good relationship like a young mother and infant son would have. Poof refers to Wanda as "Mama" and loves her with all his heart. Whenever Cosmo and Wanda get taken away from Poof, he starts to cry and is stopped by Timmy making faces at him. But in some cases Poof will become angry if he is taken from his parents, and will attack in rage such as in the episode Poltergeeks. And when Poof is put in danger or missing, she (Wanda) eventually starts to panic. Rivalry with Mama Cosma Wanda is hated by Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma sometimes makes attempts to get rid of her. In fact, Mama Cosma hates any real fairy that marries Cosmo, which is why she tried to get Cosmo to marry one of the female robots, Star and Twinkle, in "Apartnership!". However, now that Poof has arrived as Wanda and Cosmo's son, Mama Cosma has stopped making attempts to get rid of Wanda. The birth of Poof has possibly caused a truce between the two. She just wants to pinch Poof`s cheeks too much! ]] Relationship with Timmy Main Article: Wanda and Timmy Timmy and Wanda share a special relationship Cosmo lacks. Although Timmy and Cosmo are more along the lines of buddies, Wanda acts more responsible and like a mother figure to Timmy, to protect him from danger and (trying) to prevent him from making stupid decisions and wishes. Although Timmy sometimes overlooks Wanda's advice, he is never really surprised when it turns out she was right all along, and will usually take her advice over Cosmo's unless her husband's idea sounds more fun-structive. Despite said dumb actions, in Hassle in the Castle she risked being transformed to protect Timmy and Cosmo, who were ducks. See Also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairywinkle family *Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) *Cosmo and Wanda's Castle *Cosmo and Wanda's Fishbowl Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Magical Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Main Characters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers Category:Nieces Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Fairy Godparents Category:Current Fairy Godparents Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Heroes